Hot Summer and Ice Cream
by Hikari Masshiro-Chan
Summary: Hari yang sangat panas di Konohagakure. Bagaimana nasib Kushina dan cara Kushina untuk Mengatasi panas itu dan kedatangan Minato?


By : Hikari Masshiro-Chan

Rate : T

Pairing : Minakushi

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Hot Summer and Ice Cream**

"Panas sekali, dattebane!" Teriak Kushina.

Hari itu adalah hari terpanas di musim panas dan sekarang Kushina tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain mendinginkan dirinya menggunakan buku sekolahnya. Gadis yang baru masuk akademi ini sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mengusir rasa panas yang membara ini, seperti mendinginkan diri di kulkas tapi dilarang oleh Mito sampai berkeliling ruangan yang justru membuat dirinya semakin kepanasan.

" kalau begini aku bisa mati kepanasan, nih" keluh Kushina sambil berusaha mendinginkan dirinya."Lebih baik aku segera keluar dari kamar neraka ini"

Kushina segera melemparkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya yang dengan mulus mendarat di kasur. Diam diam, Kushina mengutuk pendingin ruang yang sedari tadi tidak bekerja sama sekali.

'Dasar pendingin ruangan sialan! Kamu itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, dattebane!' kutuk Kushina sembari keluar dari kamarnya.

" Mito-san, aku pergi keluar dulu ! " pamit Kushina.

" Baiklah Kushina, jangan pulang terlalu malam " jawab Mito Uzumaki, orang yang telah mengurus Kushina selama Kushina tinggal di Kohonagakure sekaligus dari istri hokage pertama.

Di hari yang panas itu banyak orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Juga banyak anak anak yang sedang ceria bermain atau sekedar berlatih jurus jurus baru. Tetapi Kushina tidak mengikuti mereka karena Kushina belum mempunyai satu teman pun di akademi ini.

Banyak teman temannya terutama yang lelaki yang mengejeknya dengan sebutan tomat karena di hari pertama masuk, Kushina langsung bermimpi menjadi Hokage, juga karena wajah Kushina yang bulat dan rambut merahnya sehingga terlihat seperti tomat. Sehingga Kushina langsung menghajar anak lelaki yang memanggil dengan sebutan itu dan Kushina langsung mendapat julukan baru, yaitu ' habanero berdarah ' dikarenakan rambutnya yang merah dan berkibar kibar saat menghajar anak anak yang mengejeknya.

"Ahh, aku sangat benci di sini, DATTEBANE!, aku benci Konohagakure!" Erang Kushina sambil menendang batu yang besar yang justru membuat kakinya kesakitan.

"Kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Kushina.

Kushina segera menengok ke belakang dan mendengus. Orang yang menyapanya adalah Minato Namikaze, salah satu anak yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Pergi kau, aku tidak suka kamu, ttebane! Kau itu adalah musuhku, bukan temanku!" Ujar Kushina sambil mendelik kearah Minato.

Ketika guru menanyakan apa cita cita mereka saat di akademi, hanya Kushina dan Minato yang menjawab ingin menjadi hokage. Kushina juga semakin kesal dengan Minato karena Minato sering dipuji sebagai murid yang berbakat.

"Kenapa begitu ? Aku tidak salah apa apa kan ? Tanya Minato sambil meringis.

"Hahh! Gak salah apa apa ? Kau itu menyebalkan, ttebane! Kau itu bisa mendapatkan perhatian semua orang tanpa melakukan apa apa, sedangkan aku harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua orang tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya!" Protes Kushina sampai hampir menangis.

Minato tersenyum sedih mendengar hal itu,"Kau menangis ya?"

Kushina terkejut lalu mengusap air matanya, " Ti-tidak kok!"

" Benarkah ? " tanya Minato penasaran.

" Be-benar kok " Jawabnya gugup."Ini karena aku keringat, dasar matahari sialan, dihancurkan saja kali, dattebane!"

Minato hanya nyengir, "Wah, jangan dong! Matahari itu kan.."

"Hanya benda sialan yang membuatku kepanasan! Rasanya aku ingin segera menghancurkan bola api sialan itu sampai sekeping debu, ttebane!" Potong Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kushina yang lucu itu.

"Ngapain lihat lihat! Mau kuhajar ya!"ujar Kushina sambil melotot kearah Minato.

"Ti-tidak apa apa!" Kata Minato. Dia menggeleng cepat sambil berkeringat dingin takut terkena pukulan Kushina.

"Arghhh...! Gimana ya cara untuk menghilangkan panas ini. Ini sudah terlalu panas, ttebane!" Keluh Kushina. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi walaupun ada Minato yang dibenci nya ada di sampingnya.

" Kamu mau tidak kepanasan ? " tanya Minato polos.

" Tentu saja aku mau! Mana ada yang mau kepanasan di hari yang panas ini. Kalau begini terus aku bisa jadi manusia panggang, ttebane! " ujar Kushina mulai stress. Memikirkan cara menembak jatuh matahari itu.

Minato terdiam sesaat lalu berkata," Tunggu disini ya!" Katanya sembari berlari menjauh.

"Ehh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 menit kemudian**

 **Kushina PoV**

'Minato kemana sih, bisa bisanya menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini, ttebane!' Gerutuku dalam hati. 'Ditambah dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di hari yang seperti neraka ini. Aduhhh, ini sudah terlalu panas Dattebane!'

Kushina saat itu sedang menunggu Minato yang sedari tadi tak kunjung balik. Wajah Kushina sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

' Akan kuhajar dia nanti jika ia sudah kembali dari urusan menyebalkan itu, beraninya ia membuatku menunggu. Dasar Girly Boy ! Laki laki apaan tuh ! ' Omel Kushina. Ia sudah terlalu bosan disuruh menunggu seperti itu terus. Mana ada orang yang tahan disuruh menunggu di tengah terik matahari yang sedang panas panasnya.

' Ahhh itu dia, akhirnya datang juga "

 **End PoV**

Minato datang sambil berlari di terik matahari sambil membawa sesuatu. Tapi mungkin Kushina tidak akan peduli apa yang dibawa Minato mengingat Kushina sedang menahan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Gomen, Kushina-chan, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." ujar minato nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

JDUKK

"Ittai..."ringis Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Kushina.

"Kamu kemana aja , dattebane! Kamu sudah membuatku lama menunggu!" Gerutu Kushina sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Iya, kan aku sudah meminta maaf. Jangan marah ya Kushi-chan" ringis Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan memanggilmu seperti itu, dattebane!" Dengus Kushina sambil melotot kearah Minato.

"Tapi kamu lebih manis dipanggil seperti itu, Kushina" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan sejak kapan aku mengizinkan kamu memanggilku dengan namaku! Kamu itu..." Ucapan Kushina terhenti melihat sesuatu yang berada di tangan Minato.

Sebuah es krim berwarna orange berapa di tangan Minato.

Mata Kushina melotot melihatnya. Ia sangat ingin merebut es krim itu sekarang jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa yang memegang es krim itu adalah Minato.

"Mau gak?" Goda Minato sambil menyodorkan es krim itu di depan mata Kushina.

"Ga- gak mau! Masa kita harus makan berdua sih!" ujar Kushina sambil memalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi semburat yang mulai muncul.

" Jangan khawatir, kan ini juga bisa dibagi dua" jawab Minato sembari mematahkan es krim itu. sekarang ada dua es krim di tangan Minato.

" Ya- Ya sudah kalau begitu! " ujar Kushina sembari mengambil es krim itu dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Minato hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis di sampingnya.

" Kushi-chan" Minato memanggil Kushina sambil memakan es krimnya.

" HMN ! " jawab Kushina sambil melotot ke arah Minato dengan mulut yang penuh es krim.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Tetapi setidaknya habiskan dulu es krim yang ada di mulutmu " ujar Minato sembari menahan tawanya. Dia bisa saja menyemburkan es krim yang dimakannya jika ia tidak menahan diri.

" Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, ta-tapi hanya karena kau telah memberiku es krim ini. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ttebane! " Ujar Kushina dengan cepat karena Kushina melihat bahwa Minato seperti menatap penuh harap padanya.

" Tidak apa, aku hanya pernah penasaran padamu, kenapa kamu sangat galak padahal sebenarnya kamu itu cantik loh, apalagi rambut merahmu itu indah. Kenapa ya ? " tanya Minato seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri.

" Kamu bercanda ya ? Gara gara rambut merahku ini aku sering disebut sebagai tomat, tahu! " gerutu Kushina sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi.

Minato terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mulai memegang rambut Kushina. " Rambut ini sangat indah, rambut inilah yang membuatku tertarik padamu pada pertama kali, Kushi... "

JDUKK!

" Ittai...kenapa kamu memukulku lagi, tadi aku kan memujiku! " rintih Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah gratis dari Kushina.

" Karena kau mengatakan hal yang aneh, ttebane ! " jawab Kushina sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

" Apa yang aneh dari kata kataku ? " tanya Minato bingung.

" Ahh , tidak tahu! " jawab Kushina sembari mulai berjalan cepat. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi agar terhindar dari pertanyaan Minato.

" Hei, Tunggu aku ! " ujar Minato

" Urusaii! Jangan mengikutiku, ttebane! " Bentak Kushina sambil melarikan diri.

" Hey, kamu kenapa Kushina! Jelaskan letak kesalahanku! Aku tidak tahu, nih ! " Teriak Minato sambil mengejar Kushina.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ! "

" Ayolah Kushi-chan ! "

" Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku ! "

" Tidak mau ! "

" Kamu benar benar keras kepala ! "

" Dan kamu itu egois ! "

Akhirnya mereka hanya berkejar kejaran dan berteriak tidak jelas mengelilingi Konoha dan sekaligus menjadi tontonan gratis warga Konoha. Seseorang melihat mereka dari ketinggian.

" Dasar, mereka itu ada ada saja "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

" Panas, ini terlalu panas, dattebane ! " keluh seorang wanita di kantor Hokage

" Maklumlah Kushina, ini hari pertengahan musim panas. Hari ini puncak terpanasnya " jawab seorang pria sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi Minato, perlukah kamu mengerjakan semua tugas ini disaat seperti ini. Ayo kita pergi jalan jalan saja. Ya, ttebane ? " bujuk Kushina memelas.

" Sabar ya Kushina, biarkan aku selesaikan semua ini dulu. Nanti aku ajak kamu ke pantai, deh. Kalau mau kita kejar kejaran seperti waktu kecil dulu ? " goda Minato.

BUAGHH

" jangan melakukan itu lagi, dattebane! Gara gara itu kita menjadi tontonan warga, tahu! " gerutu Kushina setelah menghadiahkan suami tercintanya sebuah pukulan.

" Iya ya, aku mengerti. Auchh... " rintih Minato sembari memegangi perutnya yang mendapat hadiah gratis.

" Sakura-chan, berhenti dong ! "

" Gak mau ! Kamu itu keras kepala sekali sih ! "

" Setidaknya kasih tahu kamu mau kemana! "

" Urusaii! Bukan urusanmu, Naruto ! "

" Aku ikut ya! "

" Tidak boleh! "

" Sakura..."

BUAGHH

" Kamu itu berisik sekali, Naruto Baka ! "

Sepasang anak yang berlarian dan berteriak tidak jelas keliling Konoha yang membangkitkan ingatan kejadian yang mirip antara Hokage dan istrinya. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa terpana melihat kedua anak itu.

" Kau teringat pada hari itu ya ? " tanya Minato menatap Kushina.

" Begitulah, kurasa mereka akan seperti kita, iya kan ? tanya Kushina balik. Ia masih memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang protes pada temannya tersebut.

" Iya " jawab Minato sambil tersenyum miring. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya Naruto akan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti mereka.

" Mereka itu mirip dengan kalian ya? " Kata Jiraiya berada di jendela sambil melihat pertunjukan gratis.

" Ahh Ero-sennin, mengapa anda di sini ? " tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

" Hei, bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku begitu ? " gerutu Jiraiya.

" Ahhh, tapi kau itu memang mesum " ujar Kushina polos.

" Suka mengintip perempuan mandi pula " tambah Minato.

" Baca buku mesum juga "

" Gara gara kamu Kakashi jadi suka baca seperti itu "

" Genit "

" Pernah pegang badan wanita "

" KALIAN INI..." geram Jiraiya.

" HALLO...ERO-SENNIN! LAGI NAPAIN! " teriak Naruto dari bawah.

.

.

" KALIAN ORANG TUA DAN ANAK SAMA SAJA ! " teriak Jiraiya diiringi tawa dari sebagian orang disana.

" Wah, paman itu sudah gila " ujar Sakura sambil mengamati Jiraiya yang mengamuk.

" Ero-sennin memang seperti itu " kata Naruto sembari nyengir.

" Jiraiya-sensei, hati hati entar jatuh " Minato bingung melihat gurunya yang tiba tiba mengamuk.

" Biarkan saja dia, Minato. Ero-sennin memang seperti itu " ujar Kushina sambil terkikik melihat Jiraiya.

" AKAN KUBALAS KALIAN! "

Kasihan sekali kau Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Terima kasih karena kalian mau membaca fanfiction yang saya buat. Saya membuat fanfiction ini karena saya adalah penggemar dari cerita MinaKushi. Entah mengapa saya lebih suka MinaKushi daripada NaruHina. Sejujurnya ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya, jadi maaf bila ceritanya kurang bagus atau kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan memang kurang pandai dalam mengarang cerita, Gomenasai (_). Tolong agar kalian bisa memberikanku komentar dan saran atas fanfiction buatanku ini agar bisa kubuat yang lebih bagus dari ini. Kasih kritik juga tidak apa apa. Ya semoga kalian suka atas cerita Buatanku. Tolong dukung aku ya

Arigato Gozaimazu \ (o) /


End file.
